1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a color image forming apparatus which can form a toner image on a transparent member (to be referred to as OHP paper hereinafter) used for an overhead projector (to be referred to as an OHP hereinafter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some conventional image forming apparatuses, when an image is to be formed on OHP paper, in order to obtain a clear color image, a linear velocity is decreased to prolong a fixing nip time (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 60-80885 and 60-86574).
In these conventional apparatuses, formation of an image on a photosensitive member is performed at a normal linear velocity as in image formation on plain paper, and the linear velocity is switched to a low velocity after the trailing end of OHP paper passes through a transfer section.
In the above-mentioned prior art, process conditions need not be switched in the process of forming an image, and hence image irregularity can be prevented. However, the following problems are posed:
(1) Since switching of the linear velocity cannot be properly performed in the process of exposure and developing, velocity switching is executed after transfer of an image onto recording paper is completed. For this reason, the distance between a transfer section and a fixing section must be set to be longer than the length of OHP paper, resulting in an increase in apparatus size.
(2) Since a paper convey mechanism is required between the transfer section and the fixing section, the apparatus is complicated, resulting in an increase in cost.